This disclosure claims the benefit of a Japanese Patent Application No.2002-304964 filed Oct. 18, 2002, in the Japanese Patent Office, the disclosure entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to facsimile communication methods, facsimile apparatuses and computer-readable storage media, and more particularly to a facsimile communication method and a facsimile apparatus which output a communication result indicative of whether or not image information is correctly transmitted to a destination apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium which stores a computer program for causing a computer to output such a communication result.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an operator transmits image information from a facsimile apparatus to a destination apparatus, the operator normally wishes to confirm whether or not the image information is correctly transmitted to the destination apparatus. This confirmation may be made by automatically printing out a communication result report immediately after the transmission ends so that the operator may visually confirm the communication or, automatically outputting a melody sound to notify the end of transmission. In the latter case, the communication result can be notified to the operator by the melody sound even if the operator has moved away from the facsimile apparatus.
However, from the point of view of security, it is not always desirable to print out the communication result report because the communication result report may contain personal information. In addition, in an office environment, it is not always desirable to output the melody sound to notify the end of transmission because the melody sound may be distracting to office workers. In other words, there recently are demands to prohibit printing put the communication result report or outputting the melody sound after the transmission ends.
For example, a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.7-143302 proposes a facsimile apparatus which does not output the communication result report or image information related to a secret communication.
Consequently, when the output of the communication result report or the melody sound is prohibited for security or environmental reasons, there was a problem in that it is difficult to confirm whether or not the image information is correctly transmitted from the facsimile apparatus to the destination apparatus. This is very inconvenient for the operator, particularly if the image information that is transmitted to the destination apparatus is important and/or relates to urgent matter.